Stone By Day
by Spacebabie
Summary: Why do gargoyles turn to stone during the day? Flashback to days of Gods, monsters, and heros.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me .

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

Reviews can be found at 

______________________________________________________________________________

Stone By Day

____________________________________________________________________________

It has been about twenty years to his recollect. Twenty years since they had arrived on the magical island with the lush green surface that has yet to see a single flake of snow touch the ground. They had lived here since they fled the Usurper. Three years since their arrival the eggs have hatched. What a day that was as he, Princess Katherine and Tom who was a preadolescent cleaned the slimy egg mucus off each one before placing a diaper on them and wrapping them up.

They chose the names carefully. As each of the eggs grew older their names seem to fit better. Despite the fact they were only sixteen years old actually and looked like they had only seen eight summers. Solomon the color of the sun when it rests exactly at the surface of the ocean. Wings in the similar angular shape as the beaked one that the Magus himself had put under the stone sleep spell with double points that are at the wing joint. When cloaked they are more prominent. The entire circumference of his head was surrounded by long points making it appear like a crown. While already regal in appearance his eyes contained the sparkle of yearning to know about the world.

Raphael was living up to his name as well. His skin the color of the sandy beaches of Avalon. Two horns that are only the size of the Magus's small finger were above each eye. He had insisted of keeping his ebony hair tied in the back. His beak was not large nor long, but it was sharp and he still shows off to his brothers how he can crack open nuts with them. His wings were a unique design. The words pear shaped or tear drop would be the most fitting. The sharp claw at the tops of the wings had a slight curve making them look like hooks. He lingers around the Magus's study to read about how to make medicines and fasten bandages and slings.

Isoude's hands were indeed fair. They were as muscular s her rookery sister's hand and the talons were as sharp but they were the smallest and most delicate. Not just fair of hands but fair of face. The top points of her ears ended in wispy tufts of hair. The same tufts were found on her elbows and knees instead of spurs. On the bends of her wings and at the end of her tail. Her delicate temples ended in wing shaped horns making it appear as if she had donned Hermes's helmet. Golden hair was a lovely contrast to her skin that was pale shade that fell in between blue and purple. She was drawn to the books in hopes of finding stories of far away places.

The Magus himself was feeling the years. Real gray had formed in his naturally white main and facial hair. Lines had formed under his eyes and around his mouth. While he once partook in the frolicking of the hatchilings his muscles had started to ache. There were times when he wanted to play and was in danger of pulling a muscle. There were also times when he wanted to snap and even raise his voice at them.

This was one of those times. Solomon and Raphael were fighting over which book they want the Magus to read to them. Solomon wanted the book that looked the oldest and Raphael wanted one of the largest.

"He's deep in his studies," Isoude said. "It would be best if we would keep our voices down."

"Which book would you rather read?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know but seeing as how he is struggling over there to not yell at us I'm not going to add my opinion."

"Well then you can settle it," Solomon said. "Which book would you rather read. Mine or his."

"To tell the truth neither."

"You see," Raphael said. "She isn't going to choose. Were going with mine it has more stories."

"Mine's the oldest it has better stories."

"Older doesn't mean its better."

"Yes it does."

"Does not."

"Does."

"Not."

"Does."

"Will ye stop yer fighting?" The Magus finally snapped. All three hatchlings turned to him, the two males dropped their books. Soloman's book was on top of Raphael's. "I think that mayhap it be best if ye go to Katherine and work on yer other lessons."

"Sorry," Both boys said before leaving the study. Isoude slowly cloaked her wings as she left. At the entrance she looked back.

"I'm sorry Magus," her soft and sweet voice had the tone that could break even a heart of stone.

"Don't feel bad little egg. I appreciate what ye tried t' do earlier." Isoude smiled a bit before continuing on her way. Magus turned back to his desk but not before stopping at the short stack of books. He picked up the one that Solomon held. Fine lines had formed over the tan leather bound covers making them soft. The writing that may have been a deep maroon had faded to a pale pink. He was afraid to open it. He shouted the spell of restoration. The book was illuminated a second before the cover shined with fresh gloss and the title leaped off and into his eyes. Another problem represented itself when tried to read it. Like with the restoration spell he used one to convert the language to latin. He carried the book to his desk and opened it.

____________________________________________________________________________

Greetings to whomever may read this. My name is Pegasus. I consider myself a bit of a mage. I am not the best but I know a handful of useful spells. I can even turn myself into a winged horse. Now you may be wondering why I am having a scribe record this. Well I'll tell you why. This is going into history as a recorded fact. The fact that our friendly species who provides protection for us, the Galgori have turned into stone. Well not all the time, but during the time from sun rise to sun set they are statues, and we can all blame that Gorgon. One of Medusa's sisters.

Let me set you up with how it began. Well I have to go into more of a back story before I can really tell you. We know the good lord Zeus is unfaithful to Hera. He had lain with many nymphs and mortal woman. One of them had a daughter named Cassiopeia who married King Cetus. They have a daughter named Andromeda. One day proud Cassiopeia proclaimed that she was more beautiful than Hera. Well you can imagine what that did to the Queen of the Gods. How dare a daughter of Zeus claim to be more beautiful than her. She ordered the other Gods to cause chaos for our kingdom. The only way to appease her was for the king to chain Andromeda to a rock overlooking the ocean. Then Poseidon would release one of his monsters to eat her. The queen prayed to her father to not release the monster for a while and now that they have time they had summoned myself to rescue the fair maiden.

Okay, not just myself. They had also asked for the galgori clan leader, Perseus and the young soldier in training Helicon. Not much more than a boy, but Helicon had shown promised and is much more skilled fighter than the other young men his age. Perseus was quite the warrior himself. He was the tallest of his clan and had sun as golden as Apollo's shield. His wavy black hair hung past his shoulders and his eyes were the color of storm. Large sky blue wings that ended in three talons with two spurs along the arm like part. The lining was white and almost seemed to shine like the eyes of an angry male Galgori when he has them unfolded.

"You three know why you are called here," Cetus asked as we were kneeled before him.

"Your daughter is chained to the cliff side," Helicon said. "I believe you want us to rescue her."

"I can see why you are considered the golden child amongst my soldiers."

"May I inquire why just the three of us?" I had asked. "And not a whole army?"

"An army might track the attention of Hera's spies. I just need three warriors. The Galgori clan leader. A young soldier with great potential and I wanted the best mage, but you are the only one in the kingdom."

"Ouch!" I held my hands over my heart. "Your majesty that was like an arrow."

"Do I have to remind you about how when you tried to turn one of my chefs back from a goat he became a satyr instead?"

"Well no one is perfect."

____________________________________________________________________________

"Even though you didn't completely change one of the royal cooks back I still find you to be quite impressive," Helicon said.

"Thank you dear boy but in a way he is right. If only my mentor did not get called to Hades before my lessons were complete."

"You are still amazing, that flying horse form you sometimes take is quite fascinating. Don't you agree Perseus?"

"It is," The clan leader said. He had become sullen ever since Andromeda was chained. I had talked with other members of his clan and they told me he had become quiet around them as well. He usual is more joyful and eager to talk with others. I had suspected something, but this confirms it. I had seen him with the princess speaking in what they thought was private and they even held each other in their arms. His strange mood proves to me that they were in love.

"Does anyone have any ideas on what to do?" Helicon asked. "We just can't cut the princess free."

"Sadly we can't," Perseus agreed.

"I have an idea." I said. The dark cloud that was over Perseus's face was finally gone.

"You know of a way."

"Well not me personally, but I know of three who do."

____________________________________________________________________________

They had many names: the kindly ones, the gray ones and the gray ladies. I have never seen them, but I have known of their reputation. They know all that is the past, present and the future.

"Why are we here?" Helicon asked when we had arrived at the entrance to their cave. His fingers were wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

"To see the three," I answered.

"The three who?"

"The three. They are strange. I have heard they share an eye but they will know how to defeat the monster. You did bring a gift?"

"You didn't mention that we needed a gift," Perseus said.

"I'm sorry."

"Why do we need a gift?" Helicon asked.

"They do not work for free."

"Like Charron," Perseus frowned. "What sort of gift do they like?"

"Something rare. I got an idea for what it will be."

____________________________________________________________________________

They were dressed in black gowns and cloaks. They looked exactly the same. Withered skin in a strange grayish coloring. Their gnarled limbs looked more like eagle talons. While their hair was not exactly snakes but they were gathered together in long ropy clumps that did appear snake like. Their hair color was the only way they had differed. One had hair as black as the night sky, the second was silvery white like the moon and the third a ruddy golden color like the sun. Their eyelids appeared to be sealed shut and had a dark shadow against them.

"What do you see sister?" The one with white hair asked. Gold had a spherical object in her hands. She placed the orb in the center of her forehead and it was absorb. She resembled a Cyclops as she stared at us.

"Two human's and a galgori," Gold said. "What do you seek?"

"We heard you have all the answers," I said.

"Correct," White said.

"You are right," Gold added.

"All things are true," Black finished.

"We will present you with our gift," I said.

"We like gifts," White said.

"But they must be rare," Black added.

"Something we haven't seen before."

"I understand," I told them and stepped back a few feet. "You two will give me room?" I waited for both Perseus and Helicon to give me enough berth. I closed my eyes and chanted my phrase and concentrated. I felt golden fur sprout out over my body and my cloths melt. My hands hardened into hooves and I grew in size. My pale blond hair grew longer and part of my mane sprouted from the back of my neck. The same long soft hair grew from my tailbone and feathery wings sprouted from my back. when my metamorphosis had ended I stomped over to where Peresus stood and extended one of my wings.

"What do you want?" He asked. I replied with a snort and shook my wing.

"What has happened?" White asked.

"The mage turned himself into a winged horse," Gold answered.

"Perseus I think he wants you to take a feather," Helicon said.

"I might hurt you," The clan leader said to me. I bared my teeth. "Very well." He quickly plucked a feather from my wing. It only slightly pinched. Once removed I returned to my human form.

"Thank you friend," I said to him when I took the feather out of his talons before walking back to the three and presenting it. "A feather taken from a human in the form of a winged horse. White took the eye from her sister.

"It is a beautiful feather," She said.

"We get many feathers," Gold said.

"But not from a mage in the form of a winged horse," Black finished.

"We accept," They said together.

"Do you know of the beast that will try to steal Andromeda?" Helicon asked.

"A beast of the sea," White began.

"A creature that is part whale, fish and serpent," Gold added.

"One that is difficult to kill," Black finished.

"Is there a way?" Perseus asked.

"The head of a Gorgon," White answered.

"How is that supposed to help us?" I asked.

"Gorgon's can turn creatures into stone," Gold said.

"But if the head is detached from it's body that is impossible."

"The head can still function, even when it is away from it's body."

"We have the answers we need," Perseus said. "We can go now."

___________________________________________________________________________

The head of a Gorgon is what we need to slay the beast. We knew of one who didn't live too far from the kingdom.

"I understand why we cannot use a whole army to save Andromeda," I said on our way back to the castle. "but what about brining an army to slay Medusa?"

"That does seem feasible," Helicon agreed. 

"Just bring six soldiers," Perseus said. "We shall meet here in front of the castle within an hour." I watched as he sank his golden talons into the wall as he climbed up before he glided off.

"He has seemed to be in a dark mood ever since the princess was shackled," Helicon said. "Why is he giving us orders?"

"He is in love with Andromeda."

"Great Ares, you have to be talking insanely."

"Like that one member of the three said, all things are true."

"But she is human and he is galgori."

"Eros doesn't always know where he aims his arrows."

"But still,"

"She is Zeus's granddaughter. She has the blood of the gods. I think they can have a child."

"I still can't believe it."

"Tell me Helicon where you in love with her?"

"Oh no. She is a rare beauty amongst beauties but I could never fall in love with her."

"Why is that?"

"I am not worthy."

"You are a great hero. When we have succeeded they will be praising your name."

"I had no idea."

"We are the only two who know."

"I shall keep the secret."

___________________________________________________________________________

Medusa lived in a dilapadated building that was covered by ovegrown vines and surrounded by broken colums and statues. It is not a complete mystery why there were a lot of statues around her home.

"Remember," Perseus said. "Do not look at her face."

"Is it true that she has snakes for hair?" A soldier asked.

"It is," Helicon said. "As true as the possibility these were all flesh and blood beings."

"Does everyone have everything?" I asked. "Swords, shields, blindfolds, torches, the sack to carry the head in?"

"We have them all," Perseus said. "Except for something to ignite the torches."

"Leave it to me," I said and pulled out a torch. "Pyros!" The flame left my hand and sparked on the torch. "Ouch!" I accidently burned my fingers.

"Are you hurt?" Helicon asked.

"Just a slight burn on my fingers. Do not worry. Now let me see your torch." He held out his torch. "Pyros" Once I again I had lit another and once again I burned myself.

"Stop!" Perseus commanded. "I think we can light the rest ourselves." He lowered the end of his torch to Helicon's. Part of the flame jumped off the young soldier's to the galgori's.

"Are you certain?" I asked once I removed the fingers from my mouth.

"Do not want you to become hurt."

Once the torches were ignited in a similar way we entered the gorgon's dwelling. Those of us without blindfolds quickly made our way around the temple staring at the floor. Once we came in contact with a statue or a pillar we crouched down behind it. Looking back towards the entrance we whispered directions towards our allies.

"Perseus there is a large crack," I said. "Side step it. A little more a little more. There, you have it." A few other soldiers gave similar commands. Perseus was about to be within a hand's length when a sound entered my ears that made my blood run cold. Hissing mixed with the writhing sounds of scales rubbing against each other and the soft gentle foot steps of woman's sandal against stone.

"She's here," Helicon said. Perseus nodded his head and I returned my gaze to the ground.

"Who are you?" A voice that sounded like a calliope demanded. "You are not welcome here." No body responded. Perseus and the other blindfolded soldiers followed the sound of her voice. "Humans and galgori. Foolish males." The tone of her voice was not in contempt.

"We have to do this beast woman," I said.

"What are you doing?" Someone whispered.

"Beast?" Medusa asked.

"Helping out," I whispered.

"You're the beast. You come in here with weapons when I have done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? Look at all the innocents you have turned to stone." I saw her shadow. A shapely woman form with a large amount of wiggling tendrils where her head should be. Another shadow was approaching her.

"Innocent? The first ones came to seduce me. Then the others tried to kill me when they heard about the first ones." I saw her form ducked when Perseus tried to attack her. "Now you are trying to kill me. I never meant to hurt anyone, but these eyes of mine." She sidestepped him and backed up- to where another member of our party was. I heard the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Shield up!" I shouted. The slight grounding sound of metal against stone was heard. I knew the next sound I would hear was that of Medusa's body turning into stone. I had no idea what that would be like, but I didn't expect that to be of a distraught woman crying. Bravely I lifted my gaze to where I saw a slumped over form. Feeling that it was safe I lifted my head fully to see a the back of a woman crying. I watched as Perseus made his way to her and grabbed some of her snakes.

"Do it," She said. "End my misery." She did not even try to fight back. Perseus breathed deeply before running the edge of his sword through her neck.

"I feel awful," Helicon said after he removed the cloth from his eyes.

"It would have been better if she fought back," I agreed.

"She wanted to be killed," Perseus said. "Still."

"There was no other way," Someone said.

"There could have been," Perseus said. The gorgon's head hung by her snakes that had become as limp as the hair on my head. Her eyes were closed when she died. That was why none of us was turning into stone. She was beautiful. I stared at her body. Hourglass shaped with long legs and elegant arms that ended in golden talons like Perseus's, except that they were five fingers instead of four.

"We do not have enough time," Helicon said.

"I should have asked her, but she would not want to leave for fear of stoning others along the way."

"I could have found some way to conceal her face with a spell," I offered.

"Pegasus this is no time for humor."

"I was serious."

I was serious, but of course we did not have enough time for me to try to perfect my wayward magic. With heavy hearts we exited the temple and blew out our torches.

We did not know that one of her sisters was on her way to visit her. We did not know that unlike Medusa this one was threatening. We did not know that she knew of magic and she was going to seek vengeance on the one who decapitated her sister.

__________________________________________________________________________

We were half way home when one of Cetus's soldiers rode up to us.

"Is something wrong?" Perseus asked.

"Poseidon has released his monster," He said.

"When?"

"Just now."

"Pegasus transform, You and Helicon are coming with me." The galgori clan leader leaped from his horse to a tree. He climbed the branches to the top and leaped into the sky. His wings caught the air and glided towards the cliffs.

"I guess we don't have too much choice," I said and slid out of the saddle of my horse. This time as I changed I focused on my clothing reshaping into a saddle and blanket.

"No we don't," Helicon agreed. He climbed aboard my back with such skill that I barely felt him when he sat in the saddle, of course he might also be very light. "Go back to the castle and round up as many soldiers as you can. You two," He pointed to the galgori. "Return to your clan and bring more warriors to the cliffs. Now Pegasus!" I understood that command. I galloped forward before spreading my wings and taking to the air. I felt Helicon's grip on my mane. I should have created a bridal, but it wasn't as bad as it sounds. What I learned from my time in my equine form is that the mane of the horse is not as sensitive as our human hair.

___________________________________________________________________________

With my wings beating as fast as I could flap I managed to catch up with Perseus. This was not as easy as it sounds since he was gliding so fast he resembled one of Apollo's golden arrows as he shot towards the sea side.

"Perseus!" Helicon shouted when we were within the galgori's hearing rage. "I sent your soldiers back to the clan to bring in reinforcements, as well as the human soldiers. Do you object to this?"

"No friend. I am glad you did," Perseus said. "We might need them if this does not work." He indicated the pouch attached to his belt. I whinnied in agreement.

I pulled higher into the air causing Helicon to hold on tighter. We could see the form of the princess chained to a rock as well as the thing lurching towards her. What a frightening beast. Taller than the king's own cast;e with a head like a wolf and arms like a bear's. From those arms were long tentacles that waved back and forth like Medusa's serpents. Along it's back was a large fin. As I flew closer to it I could see that its body was covered in scales that were more suited for a snake than a fish. 

I dove down to place myself and Helicon in between it and the princess. I stared at her beautiful form and understand how even a being that is a separate species from her can fall in love with the fair Andromeda. Her white gown damped from sea spray clung to her body. Delicate wrists were held fast by the silver cuffs. Dark brown hair that hung in spirals and were once piled high on top of her head had become out of place. As the beast lowered it's head to her she pressed her back to the rocky cliff side. Just as I was about to place my body between them Helicon pulled on my mane.

"Look," He said. Andromeda was still able to mover her fingers around and she had her index pointed at the beast. A small bolt of lightening fired from her and struck the monster in the center of it's eyes. There was no doubt about it. She was Zeus's grand daughter. "Now!" Helicon shouted. I resumed my flight and flew down to where I was in front of the princess.

"Helicon," Her voice was overcome with joy. "Pegasus." I felt the young solider shift around in the saddle before the wind splitting sound of an arrow was heard followed by an agony filled roar. I turned my head to see that Helicon had aimed for the nose. Infuriated the beast lashed out for us. I flew out of the way.

"Turn back," Helicon said. "Be like the fly that flies around your ear." I can do that. I can be an annoying pest. I flew back towards the beast and encircled him, carefully avoiding his claws and tentacles while Helicon fired arrow after arrow.

"Pegasus fly out of the way!" Perseus ordered. We had done our job. The beast was kept far away from Andromeda. Both Helicon and I noticed Perseus had landed in front of Andromeda and was reaching into his pouch. I flew towards the top of the cliff and landed.

"By Zeus it's working," I heard Helicon said as scratchy and crunching sound entered my ears. I reverted to my natraul form in time to turn around and see the stone form of the sea monster sink a few feet.

"We did it!" I shouted and found myself in a deep embrace with the young warrior. Helicon broke first and ran to the edge. I joined him and peered down. Perseus had finished snapping off the chains that bound Andromeda and helped the princess to his back. With her arms securely around his body the golden warrior climbed up the cliff side. We heard hoof beats and the sound of wind against leather like wings. The clan's warriors and more of the King's soldiers had arrived.

"The monster is no more," Helicon said as I helped the princess up over the side.

"How did you do it?" A soldier asked.

"He used the head of Medusa," Another soldier answered.

"He is correct," Perseus said. "I pulled her head out by the snakes, aimed the face towards the beast, opened her eyes, and held it out."

"And it turned to stone," Andromeda finished. "He was impressive."

"You were impressive yourself princess," I said. "That bolt of lightening-"

"Was weak. Not nearly as powerful as my grand father's, and I was not nearly as impressive as Perseus." She wrapped her arms around him and embraced.

"You were right," Helicon said to me.

"About what?" I asked.

"About them being in love."

__________________________________________________________________________

The queen was deep in prayer when we returned to the palace.

"Shhh," Cetus held up a hand to keep us quiet. His eyes did betray his stoic stance. Wide as the warrior's shields and full of warmth.

"Father why did you have us chain our daughter, your granddaughter, to the cliff side." She kneeled between the thrones with her hands clasped. "Why did you give in to Hera? She is your wife and you are the king of the gods." There was a brief period of silence followed by a loud voice that caused the walls to shake.

"HADES HATH NO FURY LIKE HERA SCORNED!" Zeus thundered.

"Still she is my only child. How could you?"

"I KNEW SHE WOULD BE SAVED! HERA STILL BELIEVES YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED!"

"Then tell her I'm sorry. No one is more beautiful than Hera, save for Aphrodite herself."

"YOU ARE SINCERE?"

"To keep my daughter safe I will be."

"VERY WELL! I SHALL ALWAYS ANSWER YOUR PRAYERS!" Cassiopeia wiped away her tears and stood back up.

"Andromeda!"

"Mother," The princess tried to keep a royal poise as she approached her mother. The same as Cassiopeia was doing but both of them had managed to take only a few steps before they ran into each other's arms. His majesty joined them.

"We have a great boon towards you three," Zeus said.

"It was our noble duty," Helicon said.

"Just a little respect now and then," I said.

"Very well," Cetus said. "respect, and do you seek anything Perseus."

"The only thing I want is something I know you will not grant," Perseus said. "I request your daughter's hand in marriage."

"I accept," Andromeda said.

"Absolutely not!" Cetus shouted. Both father and daughter said at the same time.

"Why not?" The princess asked.

"You can see why not."

"You consider them to be a noble race."

"I want my grandchildren and heirs to my kingdom to be all human not half."

"You forget husband," Cassiopeia spoke up. "That I am half human."

"Andromeda does not have any godly powers."

"Yes I do father. I shot a bolt of lightening out of my hand."

"It's true," I spoke up. "Helicon saw it as well."

"It is true," The young warrior said. "It was impressive."

"No it wasn't," Andromeda said.

"Yes it was."

"You see husband," Cassiopeia said.

"I see, but can they have children?" Cetus asked

"I believe since Andromeda has the blood of gods she would be able to bear Perseus's children."

"Why not Helicon?"

"I'm not worthy," The young soldier said.

"You are worthy of someone great," Andromeda said to him before kissing his forehead. She kissed my brow as well. "but my love is for Perseus."

"Very well," Cetus's shoulders laxed. "They have my blessing."

___________________________________________________________________________

A wedding between the human princess and the galgori clan leader. King Cetus had been finding ways to try to convince his daughter to not marry Perseus. Of course Andromeda would not bend.

Cassiopeia was doing everything possible to make sure the royal wedding would not have one thing go wrong. The best calliope, fife and lyre players were hired to perform. The greenest ivy was to be culled to intertwine through the hair of both the princess and her hand maidens. She spent days going over the gown with the weavers of the kingdom. Of course the food would be exquisite as well. Snails in a creme sauce, the ribs from a stag, the hind quarters of a boar, dried figs and dates, fresh pears, olives and grape leaves in oil, freshly baked bread and wine that both the queen and king tasted over and over until it was right. Goodness I'm smacking my lips in the remembrance of the meal.

They had plans for me as well.

"No," I crossed my arms when Cassiopeia asked.

"Please Pegasus," she pleaded. "Both Andromeda and Perseus want you to perform this task."

"It's simply degrading. I-I refuse to do it."

"Then you leave me no choice. I command you to do it."

"Your majesty please reconsider."

"I had made my ruling and it is final."

"What about the respect that I requested?"

"You will have respect by doing this task. My order is still final." I'll tell you what that order is. Once the vows have been said and the delicious food been eaten it was time for my task. I waited outside by their chariot while they walked out. I ignored the blissful release of the doves and concentrated on my metamorphosis.

"We can't thank you enough for performing this task," Andromeda scratched my ears. I did the unhorse like thing of spitting.

"I understand how you feel," Perseus said. Soldiers hitched the chariot to my harness. "but you will be getting a great amount of respect." I simply snorted.

___________________________________________________________________________

They were not married long when Andromeda began to act ill. Both oracles and royal healers had confirmed that the princess was with child. Both parents were thrilled that a grandchild was on his or her way.

"He is training the young warriors," Andromeda told me as I escorted her to the clans living grounds. Perseus did not know that his young wife was pregnant. We were close to the caves when I stopped short. There was something in the air that made the short hairs on my arm stand upright. cold fingers tapped against the back of my neck.

"What is it?" Andromeda asked.

"Magic," I responded. There was the scent of laurel burning, spices, the petals of jasmine and the iron tang of blood. "Dark magic. It's stronger towards where the clan is."

"Perseus!"

"We must hurry." I gently grabbed her hand and ran of towards the caves. "Maybe I should transform?"

"We are almost there." I nearly slid when what horror befell up on my eyes. Some of the clan were in the air, but they were not moving. They had become stone.

"Perseus no!" The princess cried as the stone galgori fell to the ground.

"Little ones," I gasped. Five children had just leaped into the air as their bodies had solidified. I raced to the one that was highest in the air and leaped into the sky to catch him. The muscles in my limbs nearly snapped off as we fell to the ground. I landed first, absorbing most of the shock. I turned towards the other children. The lowest landed safety with out any damage, two landed in a bush. The last landed partway in the bush and partly on the ground breaking off it's toes on it's right foot. "By Zeus this cannot be happening." I set the stone form of the hatchling down and searched for Andromeda. "Princess?"

"Over here," Her voice warbled. she was kneeling by the stone form of her husband. "Oh Perseus. How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I do know what I will ask of you next will be hard for you, but you must return to the castle, tell your parents, bring soldiers and healers."

"I cannot."

"You have to."

"Why don't you.

"Remember what I did for you for your wedding."

"Very well." She gave Perseus a kiss before she left.

"Don't worry friend," I said staring at the clan leader. "I shall watch over you." Some promise that was. I woke up from my rest when I heard footsteps. The delicate footsteps of a woman. Andromeda had returned. There was another sound that told me it wasn't her. Writhing coils of serpents rubbing against each other.

"My my," This voice did not sound like a calliope, more like a throaty gasp. "A brave new world we have come into. Haven't we filthy creatures?" I stared at the ground and crawled around on the grass.

"Gorgon how did you do this?" I asked.

"Is it one of their human friends? I know humans had assisted in the murder of my sister, by her blood and with her blood I sworn revenge."

"You have knowledge of spells?" I crawled towards the sound of her voice.

"Silly silly human I am far more powerful than any mage. This spell did not just effect this clan, but all clans."

"You have murdered and entire species?" I found the stone feet of a female galgori and sat up next to her. bracing my back against her.

"Not dead. Sleeping. A deep undisturbed sleep."

"Wake them up."

"Impossible, the spell is permanent." I have had it. Bravely I peered around the statue keeping my eyes low to ground. I saw the bottom of her gown.

"Pyros!" I shouted and concentrated on causing her feet and the bottom of her gown to be set a blaze. I ignored the burning pain that my hand had suffered and changed into my winged horse form. My eyes closed once again I walked forward. The sent of smoke and the sounds of her cries lead me to her while I used a foreleg and my wings to make sure I didn't cause a statue to fall over. By her scent I knew when I was right in front of her. I reared up before I came down hard on her with my hooves. Ignoring her screams I continued to trample until I heard the voice of Helicon.

"Pegasus stand down!" He ordered. I moved out of the way long enough for the young soldier to slay the beast. "She is dead." My eyes opened after I changed back.

__________________________________________________________________________

Helicon and I stayed with Andromeda who did not want to budge from the side of her husband once she had returned.

"Are you sure you do not want to leave?" Helicon asked. "It is getting dark."

"No," Her eyes that had been bloodshot a short while before from spilling tears had become clear and shiny like glass. I did not know what to say, so I said nothing and decided to watch the setting of the sun instead. I was too focused on where Apollo's chariot had disappeared that I did not notice the sounds of cracking all around me.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried. Helicon and I turned to our friend ho was cracking. The rest of the clan was cracking as well. Then the forms began to move shortly before stone pieces fell off and the clan were flesh and blood again.

"What has happened?" Perseus demanded.

"Advert your eyes," I stood in front of her. "Uh Perseus you clothes are gone, but more seriously The sister of Medusa has put a curse on all galgori," I said. "For a while you were stone statues."

"Perseus!" A shout from outside brought the golden gargoyle's attention to the clan members who were killed in their stone form. The child that had his toes broken off did not die, but will be forever crippled in that foot.

Once those who were fallen were buried and the clan was re clothed.Andromeda broke the good news to her husband. The joy of future fatherhood had brought his mood from grief stricken to one that was neutral.

The clan was to refrain from gliding for a while. No one knew when they would turn to stone again. Our questions were answered when Apollo began his daily journey. Five chariot rides later we have figured out the pattern. From dawn until dusk they are stone. The clan can adjust their sechedual to removing their cloths before dawn.

Both Andromeda and Cassiopeia prayed to Zeus wondering if it is true all clans were effected and if it was reversible. The king of the gods sadly said yes to the first question and no to the second. The good news was that Hera did not seek further vengeance. Zeus did try to make it up to his daughter and grand daughter. Some of the stars were rearranged to from patterns resembling both of them. One of Perseus, except I swear it looks more human than galgori, and even one of me in my winged horse form. Helicon had a mountain named after him.

Well that is my tell reader. Now you know how this came to be, but I still feel it is unfair. Warriors who went out of there way time and time again to protect humans to be punished like this.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Unfair indeed," The Magus said with a low voice as he closed the book. He cradled his head in his hands wishing that the heavy feeling in his heart to go away.


End file.
